1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved soccer game apparatus wherein the same is arranged for simulating a soccer game upon an associated playing field.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Soccer game simulation apparatus has been set forth in the prior art for simulating of soccer type conditions. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,635 to Pakogian sets forth a soccer type game utilizing a rolling sphere, with various instructions positioned on the game board to permit unimpeded and restricted travel of a sphere propelled by one player towards an opponents goal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,599 to Cutri sets forth a further example of a soccer game played upon a board utilizing sticks to propel a missile towards an opposing goal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,343 to Salazar, U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,314 to Moena, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,073 to Furr, et al. set forth soccer type game simulation apparatus utilizing a playing board.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved soccer game apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction providing enhanced ease of use and providing a simulated soccer game and further utilizing optionally positioned magnetic members to provide further impediment to a projectile sphere utilized in play of the game.